robloxhuntdownfandomcom-20200216-history
The Downvibe
'''97.1 The Downvibe '''is a radio station featured in Huntdown: Mayani that plays Soul, R&B, Funk, Post-Disco, Smooth Jazz and Quiet storm music ranging from the early 1970's to 1989. It is the largest radio station in the game with 85 tracks. Playlist *Al B Sure - Nite and Day *The Brothers Johnson - Stomp *Diana Ross - It's Your Move *Hi-Gloss - You'll Never Know *Bill Withers - Lovely Day *Coffee - Casanova *Donna Summer - Heaven Knows *Cerrone - Music Of Life *Sade - Sweetest Taboo *Kongas - Africanism (Gimme Some Lovin') *Smokey Robinson - Being With You *Mtume - COD *Barry White - It's Only Love Doing Its Thing *Roy Ayers - Everybody Loves The Sunshine *Melba Moore - Pick Me Up I'll Dance *Studio Apartment Band - The Way You Love Me ( Tom Moulton Remix ) *The Bamboos - Tighten Up *Donna Summer - MacArthur Park *Cerrone - Cerrone's Paradise *Bee Gees - How Deep Is Your Love *Paul Laurence - Strung Out *Wally Badarou - Mambo *Climie Fisher - Rise To The Occassion *George Smallwood - You Know I Love You - Miami Mix *The Limit - Say Yeah *Sylvester - Don't Stop *Jenny Burton - Let's Get Back To Love *The BB & Q Band - On The Beat *Gwen McCrae - All This Love That I'm Giving *Fat Larry's Band - Zoom *Wish - Touch Me Ft. Fonda Rae * Starpoint - It's All Yours * Earth, Wind & Fire - After The Love Has Gone * Mystic Merlin - Just Can't Give You Up *Terence Trent D'Arby - Sign Your Name *Alexander O'Neal - Criticize *George Benson - Never Give Up On A Good Thing *MFSB - Love Is The Message *Bee Gees - Too Much Heaven *Kool & The Gang - Fresh *Conway Brothers - Turn it Up *Isley Brothers - Who's That Lady *Loose Ends - Sweetest Pain *Stevie Wonder - Part Time Lover *Dave Stewart - Lily Was Here *Gwen Guthrie - It Should Have Been You *Plunky & The Oneness of Juju - Every Way But Loose *Barry White - You're My First My Last My Everything *Quincy Jones - Ai No Corrida *Jimmy Cliff - I Can See Clearly Now *Donald Byrd - Love Has Come Around *Culture Club - Time *Unlimited Touch - I Hear Music In The Streets *Krystal Davis - So Smooth *Jackie Moore - This Time Baby *Spandau Ballet - True *Raw Silk - Do It To The Music *Freddie Jackson - Have You Ever Loved Somebody *Marvin Gaye - Sexual Healing ( Instrumental ) *Simply Red - Holding Back The Years *Narada Michael Walden - Divine Emotions *Thelma Houston - You Used To Hold Me So Tight *Fat Larry's Band - Act Like You Know *Kool And The Gang - Summer Madness *The Commodores- Nightshift *Billy Ocean - Caribbean Queen *Lionel Richie - Hello *Lionel Richie - You Are *Bee Gees - You Win Again *Curtis Mayfield - Move On Up *Sister Sledge - He's The Greatest Dancer *Sister Sledge - Lost In Music (Nile Rodgers Remix) *Sade - Smooth Operator *Shakatak - Night Birds *Mtume - Juicy Fruit *Art Of Noise - Moments In Love *Tina Turner - What's Love Got To Do With It *Michael Jackson - Liberian Girl *Michael Jackson - Human Nature *Average White Band - Pick Up The Pieces *Evelyn Champagne King - Shame *Angel Of Nature - Groovecatcher *James Ingram - Yah Mo Be There *Michael Jackson - PYT *Wham! - Everything She Wants Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in Huntdown: Mayani